


use your muscles to lift this heavy heart

by larrygotogetherliketoastandbutter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Feminization, Jealousy, M/M, Muscles, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Harry, lifting and throwing around, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrygotogetherliketoastandbutter/pseuds/larrygotogetherliketoastandbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's always had insecurities about his lanky body but seeing the way that louis been admiring liams muscles pushed him over the edge</p>
            </blockquote>





	use your muscles to lift this heavy heart

Harry turned away face contorted in disgust as he watched louis giggle and fawn over liam's muscles like a schoolgirl sneakily feeling up his own and frowning when he felt mostly bone he just didn't add up to perfect liams chiseled abs or abnormal upper body strength but ,could you blame him he never had to be worried about it because lanky worked for him he was the walking persona of lanky and it worked for him or so he thought but now watching his boyfriend squeeze and examine his band mates muscles with a twinkle in his eyes  _probably wondering how it would feel if he picked him up with those muscles_ Had him thinking otherwise  he snidely thought to himself frowning he stood up and walking over there smacking his boyfriend upside his head and pouting when he turned around with an indignant ''WHAT its not like i get to see or feel muscles like this on the regular'' he shouted rubbing his poor abused head  harry looked down hurt I mean he knows that hes skinny but was it really that noticeable he turned around grabbing his keys from the bowl and walking out ignoring louis protest behind that claimed that wasn't what he meant to say he hopped in the car and sped off a fire in his belly and passionate anger and jealousy filled his mind as he pulled up in front of the familiar gym that liam often preoccupied walking in he smiled wicked and gleaming as he asked the employee for the cost of the sign up

Louis jumped up as soon as he heard the door slam and the familiar dragging of boot heels on the floor immediately running towards the sound and seeing a sweaty looking harry tiredly chugging his way up the stairs something churned deep in the pit of his stomach as he realized that harry had most likely been working out and all because of what he said he swallowed thickly '' Harry please you have to understand I didn't mean it you don't have to change or work out for me I love you for you '' harry shook his head slowly turning around. ''This isn't for you this is for me something that I want to do for my self maybe you'll reap the benefits of the results but this will never be for you or because of you I know you love me the way I am but I don't just think of it as an improvement'' louis shook his head tears in his eyes as he watched harry's fleeting figure a strong feeling fell over him that even though harry said this wasn't for or because of him he couldn't help but wonder if he was a strong factor in awakening these thoughts that he wasn't good enough .

Louis woke up to the smell of something delicious wafting up his nose rubbing his puffy eyes he sat up tiny feet slipping into his fluffy spider man slippers as he went on to find out what smelled so good turning into the kitchen he saw harry sitting down with quite a heavy plate "There's some left for you if you want it '' harry said as he slipped into his seat louis went over inspecting it and he thought he saw some of his drool slip onto one of the pieces of bacon what he saw was truly heaven pancakes waffles bacon eggs sausage french toast he moaned quietly grabbing up a plate like a giddy child and from the corner of his eyes he swore that he could see harry smile a little over the enormous bulging of his food stuffed cheeks he put everything on his plate and sat down ready to dig in but not without knowing something first "harry di-did you make all of this to gain weight ?'' swallowing thickly harry nodded quickly trying to stuff more food in his mouth to prevent from more future questions being asked that didn't seem to work when he finished what he had in his mouth and louis was automatically jumping on him ''why?'' harry sighed "well if you must know when your working out or body building or what ever the term for it is i cant be bother to think of it you turn your weight that you add into muscles but that's just the basics that i gather from what my trainer told me '' Louis chocked eyes bulging "harry seriously you got a fucking trainer ?'' harrys eyes squinted and he clenched his teeth tight  forcing out a low "no,when you sign up for the gym they have something called employees  there that help you  i'm obviously new to this so I asked the  _employee_ if he can give me some tips it is his job if i remember correctly'' harry finished not covering up his sarcasm one bit louis fists clenched under the table " you never were concerned with all this before !!'' he yelled out harry stood up abruptly and louis face scrunched up at that harsh squeaking sound that the friction between the floor and the chair created ''Your right I wasn't but I also never had to watch my boyfriend practically fall in love with my friend's muscles right in front of my fucking FACE!!'' harry  yelled accusingly before turning around snatching up his protein shake and keys he had previously set on the counter and heading towards the door shaking his head as he wondered why this felt so familiar before hopping in his car and heading off to the gym.Back inside he didn't see the guilt crescent face that louis wore pushing away his food he got up walking towards the bathroom taking off his clothes and taken even longer to slide down the special panties that he had slipped on earlier in hopes to surprise harry and hopefully after the amazing sex that they would've had be forgiven slipping them fully off he turned on a hot shower and hoped that it would distract him from the tears falling on his face  

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue with this or not comment please and be sure to tell me what i can work on or what you liked or didnt like


End file.
